


No matter what may come.

by iidahime



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, afterglow doesn't exist, lisa is the ranmoca love child oops, progression story?? watching tsugu grow up the book??, ran and moca are gay, really gay, they also have a child, tomoe and himari are married™, tsugu is a good kid™, tsugu is the tomohima love child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iidahime/pseuds/iidahime
Summary: Tomoe and Himari are married and have a child AU.





	No matter what may come.

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this like 2 months ago but never finished it until now,, sorry if it's shit lol
> 
> there are also a whole bunch of personality quirks straight from the game in here. try and find them all
> 
> i also decided to split the second chapter of this story into something completely different: as when i was writing it i felt as though i got a bit side tracked from the tomohima quality so the second chapter is probably gonna be a one shot on its own

A peaceful night it was.

The stars shining like they had something to prove.

Prove how special each one was.

No sounds surrounded the street.

It was dead quiet. 

Best of all,

Himari got to fall asleep in the comfort of her wife’s gentle embrace.

Nothing could disturb this perfect moment-

Except for a certain child’s whining.

Right next to the bed where the wedded couple were resting:

A cot lay, covered in stickers: particularly musical ones.

In that cot, was baby Tsugu.

Only 2 years old, poor baby Tsugu couldn’t even comprehend most things taught to her.

That’s how little children are.

And little children cry.

Particularly on perfect, soundless nights like these.

Would Tsugu start to sob.

It’s almost like a routine now.

Himari and Tomoe would be sound asleep, only to be awoken by their offspring.

Himari would usually wake first, only to then wake her wife as well: as Himari finds that Tomoe is much better at handling Tsugu than she is.

Tomoe would lazily rise out of bed, rubbing her eyes or letting out a large yawn.

Attend to Tsugu’s needs, whatever it may be.

Whilst Himari went to the kitchen to prepare coffee.

They would need it as they definitely won’t be going back to sleep that night.

But even so:

Nothing would ever stop Tomoe and Himari from loving their daughter.

Whether it be the cute cuddles or the aeroplane feeding:

Everything about their life was perfect in their eyes.

Ever since high school, when the duo met and fell for each other:

A dream they always wanted to uphold was to start a family.

They would constantly think up their perfect house together, and what their angel child would be like.

Only to get innocently teased by their friends: Moca and Ran.

From Ran’s “Stop being so sappy.” comments to Moca’s “You guys are so gay.” comments.

But the gay comments backfired on Moca, as she ended up falling head over heels for Ran.

Shockingly, Moca ended up going to Tomoe and Himari for advice.

The two were dumbfounded, to say the least.

But Moca’s well thought out confession of touring their favourite places in town, followed by an entire truck’s worth of Ran’s favourite flowers: ended well.

Now when you have a group of four friends, and two pairs happen to date each other.

Double dates happen often.

They are never anything special.

Just simple nights out together.

Whether it be Ran stubbornly complaining at the overwhelming amount of green beans:

Or Himari and Moca arguing over who has the better girlfriend.

Silly nights like these are always cherished.

Though one day, Moca came to a double date, stacked with the latest news.

As Moca read aloud the news to Tomoe and Himari: she was practically crying herself.

“Scientists have discovered a safe way that same-sex couples can have their own blood born child.”

Tomoe was first to react, instantly embracing Himari.

With a huge grin and tears streaming down her face she shouted:

“Himari! We can have a child! Our own Child! Our dream can come true!”

After that, it was downhill at the dinner table from there.

Years pass,

But after injection and injection,

Failed pregnancy after failed pregnancy.

They hit positive.

Himari is carrying a little baby girl.

Tsugumi Udagawa, born on January the 7th:

The pride and joy of the Udagawa household.

As Tsugu grew older and started to attend school: 

Tomoe and Himari made an even larger effort to be the best parent's they could be.

The kind of parent that would enable Tsugu to brag to the other children at school about how 'rad' her moms are.

Tomoe made an especially large effort to teach Tsugu all kind's of things,

Like to be nice to other kids,

Or to not judge anyone from appearance alone.

Himari however, decided to pick up cooking.

Himari was rather lazy, usually only living off of convenience store food.

To Himari's surprise, she found she was a natural born cook.

Her signature chocolate mud cake is a hit in the family. (especially with Tsugu)

Tsugu's first sports carnival was one the Udagawa's would never forget:

Both Tomoe and Himari came clad with large signs and penlights to cheer their baby Tsugumi on.

They weren't the only pair of extra moms though,

Ran and Moca also went all out to cheer for their child, Lisa. 

Other parent's looked on as if it was world war III breaking out right then and there.

Tragically, Lisa beat Tsugu during the 100m sprint.

The Udagawas were absolutely devastated, Himari promised to make a cake when they got home.

The Mitake's however, were very boastful about their victory to the other couple.

After this ordeal, Lisa and Tsugu became close friends and played with each other often.

Just like the high school days, the two families started to arrange play dates for their children: which also gave the parents an excuse to have their own 'play dates'.

All the way through grade school: Tsugu stayed an average child, with average grades, not too many friends.

But that didn't matter.

Because Tsugu was perfect to them no matter what.

In middle school, Tomoe proposed that the Udagawas should open their very own cafe.

It was perfect.

Tomoe stopped working fulltime, and Himari put everything into she had into making the cafe a success.

A success it was,

Especially Himari's signature chocolate mud cake.

Even lil old Tsugu would help out at the cafe.

Though, she wasn't that little anymore.

In high school, Tsugu met a girl that changed her completely.

Lisa had joined a band and often came to the Udagawa cafe with her fellow bandmates.

One girl in Lisa's band intrigued her more than anything else.

Tsugu had few interests, some hobbies,

But none of those infatuated her more than this girl did.

Tsugu's new hobby became observing the girl each time she walked into the store.

The girl must've taken note of Tsugu, as she too observed the waitress.

Each time the two made accidental eye contact, Tsugu would become flustered and look away,

While the girl would simply give her attention to someone else.

Lisa, sneaky old Lisa: took note of the girl who took note of the plain, average, waitress.

"Fufufufu~ Staring at Tsugumi, are we Sayo?"

Red lightly dusted over Sayo's cheeks as Lisa spoke to her.

"Tsugumi? You two know each other?"

Sayo never showed her emotions, not through her speech anyway. 

"Mhm, we're childhood friends, our moms are childhood friends, kinda weird."

Sayo took a mental note at the fact Tsugumi had two moms, just as Lisa did.

She also noted that Tsugumi possibly swings the same way as her moms.

Sayo became rather infatuated with Tsugumi as well.

In college: Tsugumi and Sayo plan their perfect lives together

Just as Tomoe and Himari did before them.


End file.
